Battle Born
by coyotemoonmistress
Summary: An alternative history of the Salvatores. K/S, K/D and, my personal fav D/S. The boys have a bond, but it's something more than brotherly. However before they get a chance to slowly explore these feelings Katherine comes along and ensured no one gets away unscathed.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings & Ownership: This has vampires banging, males banging, swearing and violence. You got a problem with that you come to the wrong place, I suggest ya go back the way ya came! For you other good folk of course I don't own the characters they belong to TVD peoples and Smitty. I did do my own story though - mostly.**

**A/N: I wanted to do a story with Katherine, Damon and Stefan and I was wracking my brain trying to get my ideas to fit then I realised; 'der, I can make my own story!'. So it's AU (is that the right one?). I decided to go with the POV thing this time, I confused myself last time so I don't know how you guys went. Now it does have Katherine in here and yes she has sex scenes but trust me she is not a sympathetic character, she's in the way really.**

**Katherine's POV**

I had a perfect plan; to seduce the two beautiful Salvatore boys, make them fall for each other and then drive them apart with jealousy and paranoia. Maybe I'll even get a death out of it, or another undead follower. I've created a flawless plan over the centuries; brothers, Lords, Counts, Princes and Kings have all fallen victim to my brilliant schemes. I no longer have need for money but the Salvatore boys were heirs to a massive plantation and a large wealth, neither of which I would mind owning at all. Sometimes these men of power were handsome but not very often, I was in luck this time; the pair are an immaculate example of the male species.

This time I will play the part of an unfortunate, helpless orphan in a foreign land to infiltrate the Salvatore family. I've always had a way with men, a charm that made king and commoner alike adhere to my every whim. After a week Giuseppe already had his mind set on having one of his boys marry me, he preferred Stefan, he seemed to have an undeserved hatred toward Damon that I could not figure out. No matter, both boys would be wrapped around my finger in no time, phase one of my plan, 'Seduction of the Salvatores', had already begun.

I've already figured out which parts to play for each boy; sweet, virginal girl for Stefan and a wicked temptress for Damon. Stefan is almost too innocent; the idea of sex is just so sinful and dirty, and yet he was developing a crush on me, at least it was something. Damon on the other hand didn't want to waste any time, at 23 he was already a known womaniser, another thing his father held over him. But with that face and demeanour women stood no chance, so he was excited to meet little 'Miss Katherine Pierce', I think he's found me a bit intimidating. But he was still reserved; as an older brother he noticed Stefan's affection toward me so he tried to back off. I'll fix that.

**Stefan's POV**

Katherine was beautiful and so precious. I'm only 17 and haven't had much experience with girls, I've shared passionate kisses in the gardens when no one was watching but that was all I could bring myself to do. I was taught that to make love to a girl before marriage was wrong, that it would defile her, but now with Katherine in my life I'm starting to think that I've found the right one. Father made his intentions clear; I wouldn't have a choice in the matter anyway.

However it hasn't escaped my notice that when Katherine isn't with me she's with my brother. Not that I could blame her, my brother is breathtaking; not only does he possess obvious physical beauty but he is also generous, loyal and loving. I've felt a deep love for my brother in the past, more than what a younger brother should feel for his older brother. I don't know why, I know it's wrong, but it feels so natural, like we were made for each other. Since Mother died when I was very young, and Father was not one to show any emotion, the brothers grew very close, the years between us were nothing. I thought Damon felt the same way, especially after one kissing lesson last year.

Since I didn't want to make love I decided that I still wanted to offer something, I'd heard about different kinds of kisses but I hadn't been close enough to a girl to find out. Damon and I had always shared everything, Damon was the one who taught me about the 'birds and the bees', which I was horrified to learn. I found Damon in his room one afternoon, I wanted to ask him for advice, hoping to take away notes. Damon was hesitant at first but once I told him how desperate I was he seemed to feel sorry for me.

I sat on the bed opposite my brother, feeling eager to learn and I also had a strange feeling, something like excitement building inside me. I remembered the conversation that followed perfectly, watching Damon all the while. My older brother was wearing black pants and a light cotton shirt that was open half way down his chest. His black hair in a mess and his blue eyes glowing in the sunlight, my stomach tightened again. "We'll start out simple, okay Stef. Nice and light, like we used to do when we were little. Come here." Damon sat at the head of the bed and beckoned me towards him, so I knelt in front of Damon and leaned in. "Tell me if I do something wrong." I said worriedly.

Damon just shook his head and smiled, and closed the gap between us. Damon's lips were soft and warm against my own, but as quickly as they had landed they were gone. I was still leaning forward with my eyes closed when Damon started talking. "You can also place kisses on her cheeks, jaw and neck, they love that." Damon placed his finger on each area he named while he was talking. "That's easy. Now it's okay to start with but if you really want to keep them around you'll need more. Want me to show you Stef?" Of course I do! I thought. Not only to help with girls but I was enjoying this, I was so glad I had an older brother that was so helpful.

I quickly nodded and Damon gave a short chuckle, "Great, but this one is a bit more detailed and it might take a little while to get it right, but I'll walk you through it, soon you'll be a master like me." Damon smiled and puffed out his chest, but it deflated when he saw me pick up my notepad, he caught my wrist. "Don't worry about notes, once you learn it you won't forget, I'm an excellent teacher." I believed him so I dropped the notebook and listened tentatively. "Okay so, it starts off like a normal kiss, like we just did but then you open your mouth. This might sound weird to you now but you lick the girl's tongue." I was not sure about this, but Damon knew what he was doing, he was the 'master'. I must have had a confused look on my face because Damon just laughed. "Here, I'll show you. You'll see what I mean with the tongues, you'll be trying it on every young eligible girl."

This time Damon leaned forward to where I was sitting, "Just relax Stef." I closed my eyes and waited, warm lips met mine again. This time Damon's mouth opened and his tongue swept across my lips, I remembered to open my mouth. As soon as I did Damon invaded, sweeping his tongue against my own. I let out a gasp, well what I could with Damon's tongue in my mouth. This wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I responded with my own eagerly, while Damon tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss further.

Damon pushed my shoulders gently and we broke apart with a light smacking sound, a single line of spit still connected our lips. I wiped my mouth, why did he stop? "Isn't that fantastic? Now take all those elements and put them together. Pretend I'm Miss Cassie and show me your moves. When you feel confident with the kisses I'll show you what to do with your hands; they'll play a big part later brother. So are you ready?" Damon smiled, showing his white teeth.

I couldn't wait to practise on Damon, I wanted to impress him and show that I was paying attention. I nodded and wriggled closer again, leaning forward. First I kissed Damon on his plump, red lips that were still wet from our last kiss, and then I moved over to the corner of his mouth, then to his cheek. I moved to his jaw where I placed more light pecks, and then I slowly moved down to his neck. He smelled fresh, since he'd had a bath just before I came in, but also like Damon, he just had his own fragrance that I loved.

He'd put a hand on my waist, moving it slightly up and down my side, I didn't mind it so I let him. A moment later he moved his other hand to my other side and pulled me a little closer, now our chests were touching. Deciding to do something different I swept my tongue across the skin of his neck and finished with a wet kiss just behind his ear. My brother hummed in what I'm assuming was approval; he moved his face away from mine and arced his neck toward my lips. I kissed my way back up his throat to his mouth, where I swept my tongue across the seam of his closed lips. Damon opened his mouth with a sigh and his tongue collided with mine.

Our tongues were swirling and dancing together, it felt so wonderful, and I let a small moan. Damon moaned too, as if in agreement. Damon moved a hand behind my head holding it against his own. I really liked the feeling, it made me feel safe and secure, I brought a hand up to Damon's cheek and rested it gently against my brother's face, and I could feel his jaw moving under my palm. But the strange feeling in my stomach was becoming more urgent, now I could feel my length hardening. I was embarrassed, so I brought both of my hands up to Damon's chest and pushed him away, hanging my head down to avoid my brother's gaze.

Damon put a hand on my shoulder and another under my brother's chin, lifting my face. "Stefan are you okay? That was alright wasn't it? What's the matter?" Damon was so sincere and a little worried but I didn't really know if I could tell Damon this. Cogs were turning in my brother's mind, he eyes dropped to my pants, which were getting tight. "Oh…Stef, is that why you stopped?" I nodded shyly, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Remember Stefan, I told you that's okay, its normal. It's not just you, see?" My eyes drifted down to see that Damon had a bulge in his pants too, my eyes widened in shock, Damon wasn't lying. Damon had both hands on my shoulders now, trying to keep me calm.

"But Damon, it's bad, this shouldn't be happening, I'm evil, Father O'Shae told me." When Father found out that Damon had told me about sex he sent me straight to the priest to lecture me and keep me on the right path. Damon brought me out of his thoughts, shaking me slightly by my biceps. "Stefan ignore what Father and that stupid preacher say, they don't know anything. It's completely normal we can't help it, you're not evil! I know that you don't want to be with a woman yet, I don't understand it but I will respect your decision." I could feel himself blushing at this conversion. "There is a way to relieve yourself, it's not healthy to build up and not release. Remember when Father bought those cows and they used to 'moo' all the time when the farmhand was late milking them, then when he was finished they were quiet and content? It's the same kind of thing. Do you want me to show you how to do it?" Damon's voice was so quiet, maybe afraid that if he was too loud I would bolt like a frightened horse.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; on one hand of course I wanted Damon's help but on the other hand it's been drilled into me that it's a sin to touch oneself. I was drawn from my thoughts, by a gentle hand placed on my thigh. "I'll help you Stef, I won't touch you, I'll just run you through it like the kiss. Okay?" After a gentle nod from me Damon continued. "Okay we'll take it nice and slow brother. Close your eyes and I'll close mine and we'll go through it together alright." I slowly closed my eyes and tried to relax and put the stern words of the priest out of my mind.

I heard a button snap, and then after a moment I heard the bed creak and felt hands on the top if my pants. Another moment and my button snapped, my pants opened and gave me some relief finally. A finger grazed my cheek, I felt warm breath on my face. "Just take deep breaths little brother; this is going to feel really good. If you want to kiss me that's fine too, doing this can bring out a lot of emotion." I was feeling warmer, my heart was racing, I could only give a small reply: "Thank you Damon."

**Damon's POV**

Stefan and I have always been close, Mother's death and Father's cold heart saw to that. I love sleeping with women; it was obviously amazing for me but I love bringing pleasure to others too. I starting sneaking kisses when I was 13, I had my first woman when I was 16 and I've been having fun ever since. But last year I started feeling weird around Stefan, I caught himself staring one too many times. My little brother has developed into a strong man, he's fit like an athlete and more beautiful than any man I've ever seen.

I knew that Stefan had no interest in such things, he's so cute and innocent, and he's never returned any extra affection. So I put the thought to rest until one afternoon when Stefan asked me for advice on kissing. Showing Stefan how to kiss and pleasure himself showed me that my brother shared my attraction. But we didn't really get time alone to explore these feelings because Stefan's studying became more intense and Father was working me harder than ever. At first I was worried that Father suspected something but I knew that if he did that he wouldn't hesitate having me jailed for life in a sanatorium or hanged for being a deviant.

But now Katherine had come along and provided a great distraction for me. She's a little minx, always teasing, she is a challenge for sure. She's the most interesting woman I've met in a while and she seems like a real conquest. But I can't help noticing that she is also spending time with Stefan, Katherine is like a different person with my brother, much more reined in. I feel guilty being with Katherine; Stefan is so smitten with her and he's never really been with a girl before. So I've starting showing her less attention and yet she isn't deterred at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**KPOV**

Tonight's the night I bed Stefan; he might need a little persuasion, but nothing some light compulsion can't fix. Usually I take my time and do this without my vampire abilities but when I came into town I didn't realise that Mystic Falls knows all about my kind. So I've had to be extra careful, a bit too quiet for my liking. However these boys are worth it! Considering Stefan acts so innocent – I'm sure he's a virgin still – the boy can kiss! It was hard not to feed from him he got me so worked up, but at least I know that he'll come to my bedroom willingly. When Stefan did come he looked nervous, he ensured the door was locked before walked over to the bed.

I looked up at him and took his hand pulling him onto the bed. He was wearing a white cotton sleep shirt and grey silk trousers, while I was in my lavender lace nightgown. I stroked his arm reassuringly as I leaned in slowly and captured his gorgeous lips with my own. I knew I would have to be gentle and patient as not to scare him away. He responded and ghosted a hand over my hair, the other he laid on my waist. At least Stefan was confident with his kisses and he quickly deepened our connection. I ran a hand along his back, lightly scratching my nails across his skin and my other hand was on his head holding his face to mine.

I had had enough of this slow build-up, so I knelt in front of the youngest Salvatore keeping my eyes locked on his beautiful green ones the entire time. I caught the hem of my dress between my fingers and gradually pulled the garment up and off my body. I tucked my legs beneath me and sat before him bare, except for my lapis pendent that hung between my breasts. I smiled as Stefan's eyes grew wider, his breath caught in his throat and his heartbeat rose considerably. The bulge that had appeared during our kissing was now getting larger, to my utter enjoyment.

I ran my left hand over my stomach and down to my thigh, at the same time I cupped my right breast for a moment before I drew it across my neck and up into my hair; my thick brown curls tumbling down my back and shoulders. Then I worried as Stefan swallowed and glanced to the door, I had to act fast. I crawled over to him into stared into his eyes. Our pupils diluted and constricted as our minds melded. "Stefan you want to be here, you love me remember?" He droned out his response; "I want to be here, I love you." I smirked; this was getting easier every century. "You are going to make love to me Stefan, but you must be quiet; you don't want Damon to find us do you?" He nodded but there was a second of hesitation, was that what is was? I doubt it. "Take off your clothes Stefan; let us begin."

He smiled and nodded before taking off his shirt and pulling off his pants, I was delighted to be instantly rewarded with his hard naked cock. He leaned forward to kiss me again, but I needed more. I pushed him onto his back and straddled him so I could feel his hardness against my ass. His hands were resting on my hips; I took one and cupped my breast with it, trying to get him to play with them. I parted our lips and moved one of my hands to his nipple and rubbed and pinched it softly with my thin fingers, his back arched and he moaned. "Like this, for me, please."

He instantly started moving his hand; massaging my breast and rubbing my nipples, which sent delicious tingles to my lower stomach. "Hmmm…Good boy Stefan. Now give me your right hand." I took his right hand and trailed his fingers down my stomach towards my core. Stefan was watching her every move with keen interest. I moved Stefan's fingers across my clit causing my stomach to clench delightfully. I squeezed two of his fingers together and moved them down my slit to my opening, dipping them in only halfway up.

I couldn't help but cry out; it's been too long, if Damon hadn't thought about Stefan so much he could have satisfied me sooner. "Feel how wet I am for you Stefan? This is going to feel so good. Do you want to be inside me?" I moved his fingers back up to my clit, emitting another sigh; Stefan's fingers haven't stopped moving on my breast. He struggled for words; he's so cute and still so innocent even now. "Oh…Katherine, yes I would like to, very much, please," he mumbled, not taking his eyes off what his hands were doing. I grinned; not long now and he'll be mine completely.

I leaned down and kissed him once more before I got up to my knees and wriggled back until I could feel his dick against my slit. He moaned, but kept quiet as he promised. His hands were now on my waist, my left hand joined his on my waist, fingers linking together. I reached down with my right hand and wrapped my fingers around his length, this time he groaned. I rubbed his cock up and down, from my clit to my opening, my juices slicking him up. His head was thrashing around on the pillow, trying so hard to keep quiet. I was so hot, but I wanted him to beg for it. So I was elated when I heard a cry catch in his throat, "Katherine please, I want you. Please." His voice was raspy and straining, trying to keep quiet.

I grinned and huffed in triumph, "As you wish Mr Salvatore." Using my hand to guide him inside I lowered myself onto him, we shared a combined moan as my hips finally met his. His eyes were squeezed shut, his cheeks were flushed and layer out sweat glistened all over his body. I settled my hands onto his muscled torso and rocked my hips forward and backward. "Katherine." He sighed and moaned; he was overwhelmed by sensation. I wish we were alone so he could be free to make noise, but I do not have time to compel the entire household. I couldn't hold out any longer and starting riding him, slowly building up speed.

I needed more, I quickly took one of his hands in mine and drew it to my clit, "Remember what I told you." I asked, panting for his benefit. He nodded and thumbed the sensitive spot; he was so gentle and knew just how much pressure to use. "Yes Stefan…perfect." I was having trouble keeping quiet myself. He started bucking his hips on his own, thrusting up as I was coming down. One the second stroke he hit just the right spot inside me, I had to bit my lip to keep from crying out, resulting in a hiss. We continued in this way whispering each other's names and sighing and moaning. In no time at all I felt that familiar feeling, my inner muscles clenching and pleasure building. One more hit to my g-spot and I was coming, scratching my nails down his chest. That was it for Stefan too; he clenched his fists in the sheets and froze, shuddering and then I felt his seed spill deep inside me.

**SPOV**

I'm in love with Katherine, we spent the most beautiful night together last night and I know she's the one. I was a bit nervous at first but then I was hit with a wave of relaxation and I knew it was the right thing to do. After we finished in a whirlwind of pleasure and love we lay together in my bed and I held her most of the night, until she had to sneak back to her room.

She was so kind, showing me what to do, it felt so wonderful; no wonder Damon did it all the time! I know Father will be happy to see his youngest married. I can go to university and we can have children, live a perfect life and I'll be a better father to my children than mine ever was. Katherine was still spending time with Damon but I trusted them both so I wasn't too worried. What Katherine and I have is special; we were each other's first and I can see us living a long, happy life together.

**DPOV**

Stefan seemed different, more relaxed and he was smiling all the time. Whenever I threw him a suspicious glance he looked away and blushed. I did see the way that Stefan and Katherine acted together, as though they were already married. I tried to consider Katherine off limits but a darker side of me wanted her, and the occasional look she gave me told me she wanted the same. Father was away on business – as usual – and Stefan was in town studying, which left me alone with Katherine for the afternoon.

I tried to avoid her as best as possible, I moved to the library and tried to concentrate on the books Father left me. There was a knock at the door; I assumed it was the stable boy Andre, "Don't tell me Sasha got out again?" After a moment of silence I looked up to see Katherine waiting with a smile on her beautiful face. "She is a wild beast; she cannot easily be tamed by any man. But to ride her in her savage fierceness brings the rider to the height of ecstasy." Trying to tone down the sexual tension that Katherine has brought with her I cleared my suddenly dry throat. "Well don't worry Katherine, I'm a master horseman. I'll calm her down, she's been uneasy this last fortnight." She stayed in the doorway, a small smile never leaving her lips. "Sorry Stefan is in town, he's due back by half three." I tried to be blunt and formal, hoping that she might leave me to my torment alone. "And what am I to do for an entire hour Mr Salvatore? You are the man of the house this afternoon Damon, what would your father say if he knew you hadn't been a gracious host?"

"You're right my lady, I apologise for my rudeness. When it comes to numbers I'm afraid Stefan is the man for the job." Maybe if I give her some attention she will be satisfied enough not to push for anything else. "Well I have to say I think you're plenty man for any job." She had walked up to me and now had a hand on my chest, her thumb lightly stroking. I was starting to forget why I shouldn't just take her; she obviously wanted it, if her forwardness was any indication. I brought a hand up to meet hers on my chest; delicately holding it, she seemed so fragile. My womanising side had now come out in full swing, any reservations abandoned. "I'll show you." I purred crashing my lips down upon hers, I wasted no time in deepening the kiss, our tongues meeting in a swirl of passion. I was humming in pleasure into her mouth, bringing one hand up to caress her breast through her corset. She ran her hand up my chest around my neck, keeping my head firmly in place. Her other hand instantly found the bulge in my trousers and squeezed softly. I moaned harshly and pushed her up against the closest bookcase, some of Father's stupid ornaments smashed to the ground.

I parted for breath and stared deeply into Katherine's chocolate brown eyes, her rich dark curls in a mess over her shoulders. A smirk appeared on her face, "I think it's time for our wild ride." She purred into my ear, her tongue darting out to trace the outer shell. I felt like I hid a brick wall, I felt cold. I suddenly realised I was about to sleep with my brother's girl, I couldn't do this; I couldn't betray him like that. I don't know what was going on between Stefan and me but I knew that Father wanted Katherine and Stefan to marry. Stefan deserved happiness and I wasn't going to stand in his way, I've met plenty of girls and I know there are plenty of others around. With this in mind I withdrew my hands and untangled her from my body. Although it pained me physically I could not let this continue or it would be on my conscience forever. "I'm sorry Katherine, I can't." I had to look away; I could see anger and frustration building in those once gorgeous eyes. She was obviously used to getting her own way. She made a frantic grab for my arms and brought them to her body, "Do you really want to leave me Damon, or are you just trying to be a good big brother." Katherine grinned almost evilly.

What's wrong with this girl, is she insane? "Stefan is in love with you Katherine, you may not take that seriously but I will not hurt my brother. Now get off me!" I threw my arms wildly and pushed her away from me, and turned to make it towards the door needing to get out of here. But as I looked up I saw her, how did she…? She leaped forward, digging her nails into my shoulders. I crashed into the shelves behind me; I felt a sharp pain in my back. I tried to rush towards her, get some sort of momentum to push her away but she was solid; I couldn't move at all. A young girl like Katherine – who weighs around 120 soaking wet – shouldn't be this strong, but Katherine was not an ordinary girl, I was shaken to say the least. "How dare you refuse me Damon, do you know who I am, what I am?" She growled, the sound unnerved me. Then something happened to her face; her eyes changed colour to red and black and the skin around her eyes rose. She bared her teeth manically, then I knew what I was dealing with; Father told me of such creatures feeding on the blood of humans and killing them for sport. I knew I was looking into the eyes of a vampire.

I was shaking involuntarily, I let of a small whimper as I realised I was about to die. What would Stefan do without me? What will she do to my brother? "Don't worry Damon; I'm not going to kill you. Please look at me." Her voice turned soft again, I hesitated but I looked up and was relieved to see the beautiful girl I remembered, but I knew she was anything but. Then when she caught her gaze with my own I couldn't look away, I couldn't move my body and then all I could hear was her, filling my mind and taking over.


	3. Chapter 3

**KPOV**

Damon was being so difficult; I thought he would be the easy one, with his constant flirting. It was so frustrating! Once I held him in my mind he stopped struggling and I could feel him relax. "I am a vampire Damon, but you don't mind it do you, in fact you like it. Now you are going to fuck me like a good little boy aren't you?" The pupils of his beautiful blue eyes dilated and he murmured his response; "Yes, I want to be inside you Katherine." He brought his hands up to my hips and pulled me slightly closer, the action pleased me greatly. He smiled at me, he was so beautiful; his raven-dark hair tousled, his blue eyes glowing and his lips where plump and slightly bruised from my earlier force. "Then what are you waiting for?" He laughed and span us around so I had my back to the shelves, which were ruined now.

Damon went straight to work; taking off his belt and pulling down his pants. He wasn't hard, he hadn't recovered from the earlier incident, and I regret my part in that. I reached out and stroked him, curling my thin fingers around his shaft. He groaned and rushed forward kissing me thoroughly, his tongue exploring my mouth eagerly. The knowledge of my imminent pleasure was making me wet enough; I just wanted to fuck this boy.

It was so hard not to bite Stefan, with his blood pumping so close to me, but I didn't want to push him too much. This time was different, I've been feeding from the servants in the shadows for days now and I wanted some willing blood. He was nice and hard now, fucking my fist with abandon. "You ready for me Katherine? I want you." He moaned.

He drew his hands up under my skirt to take off my undergarments and was pleasantly surprised to find nothing. "Well Miss Katherine!" His face turned to one of mock shock. "You were expecting me, weren't you." He purred. He stroked his long clever fingers against my clit causing me to cry out in pleasure. He slid his fingers further back, teasing my opening before dipping two fingers all the way in, pumping at a maddeningly slow pace. Again, I moaned loader than before. I loved spending time with Stefan, controlling him like a toy. But now with Damon I was glad just to relax and let the expert do all the work.

Suddenly I felt Damon's hands under my thighs; lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his back before slamming me back against the wall. I felt the tip of his cock against my soaking wet core, I wanted to just push forward, but he kept teasing. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him in for a scorching kiss, I moved my mouth across his chin and down to his neck, sucking lightly. "Do it. Bite me, I want you to. I want to feel your fangs inside me while I'm inside you." He panted out before he trust into me in one movement.

I bit into him hungrily, muffling my cry against his neck. Damon's warm, sweet blood poured into my mouth, heightening my pleasure again. He groaned and tilted his head to give me some room, while pounding into me hitting the right spot with every entry. After I'd had enough blood I pulled back and licked up what I'd spilt. "Yes Damon, I'm so close!" I couldn't help but moan out. "Me too, Katherine. Come with me." He whispered into my ear, his warm breath and tongue caressing it. As soon as my pussy started clenching Damon let out a deep moan and buried himself deep inside me, filling me with his warm cum.

We held onto each other for a minute, trying to compose ourselves. He was catching his breath and I was pretending, he eventually pulled out with a wet sucking sound. I always felt a little empty after but I was comforted by the fact that now I had the Salvatore brothers in my hands. Damon lowered me slowly, I noticed his golden, sun-kissed skin was looking a little pale. I couldn't have an ill looking Damon around when the old fool Giuseppe was hunting vampires. So I bit into my wrist and put it to his mouth, at first he resisted, "It'll make you feel better, trust me." He accepted it then and licked the wound before suckling at my wrist, he gave it back shortly after and nodded. "Thanks I do feel better, doesn't taste so bad."

He still looked exhausted, so he dropped to the floor and took my hand beckoning me to follow him. As I did I could feel his release drip from inside me, it gave me an idea. Now that I had both boys around my finger it was time for the next step; getting them together. I don't know why but seeing two men together has always excited me, and because they're brothers I know it will be a volatile ingredient in the war I'm trying to ignite between them.

I lifted my skirt to expose the dripping mess Damon had made and gently swirled a finger inside. "I didn't hurt you did I, I'm so sorry I just got carried away. You just got me so excited." Damon looked adorable; the expression of worry on his face was so sincere and vulnerable. I brought the finger out and showed him, it was covered in the sweet, musky mix of our releases. "We really did make a mess, shall I run a bath for us?" I shook my head slowly. "No. I want you to clean it up…with your mouth." I pointed my finger to his lips but he leaned away. "What are you talking about? I've never – I'm not – I don't know." I cooed him, "At least try it…for me." I only added a touch of compulsion, but my feminie charm did the rest.

"Alright, if you really want me to." Damon came closer again and I smeared my finger across his red lips before dipping into his mouth. He sucked my finger before I pulled it out, then I watched in mirth as he swept his tongue across his lips and hummed quietly; deciding whether he liked it or not. "It's not so bad suppose, I can taste you and me." Damon admitted, shyly.

"Good boy Damon. But this mess inside me feels so uncomfortable," I pouted, "can you please clean it up for me…with your tongue." I purred and was rewarded with the smirk that appeared on Damon's face. "As you wish, Miss Pierce." Damon growled and ducked between my legs; lapping up our combined cum like it was a treasure. While he was there he brought me to orgasm again! If Damon becomes a vampire the women of the world owe me one.

**SPOV**

Katherine has been with us a month now and Father believes that it's time I ask her to become my wife. I didn't tell him that we had already been in bed together, several times since that first night, but he wouldn't understand. Besides if we're going to get married then what's the difference? I'm going to do it tonight, there's a majestic full moon out, they say the animal in us comes out on a full moon. When she asked me to her bedroom she said I was going to have a surprise, she's already showed me so much, what else could there be. I can't believe that a little over a year ago I was asking Damon how to kiss, and now I knew so much more and it was all because of Katherine – no, Mrs Salvatore. My heart swelled at the thought of us together in the eyes of God. Luckily Father had gone on a business venture yesterday and wouldn't be back until the morning. The servants always take the night of the full moon off, I don't know why, they just stay at home.

I knocked on her door and was shocked to see her standing there in all her glory, wearing nothing but her pendant. She still surprises me with her brash behaviour. I swept forward and pulled her into my arms, wrapping them her tiny waist securely and locking our lips together. I still send a quiet thank you to Damon every time we kiss. "Careful with her brother, you don't want to break her before we've even started." I was horrified to hear the very familiar voice of Damon coming from her room. I stopped and peered over my shoulder and saw what I expected from my brother; he was shirtless, pants undone, spread out on the bed, his hair a stark contrast to the white linen of the pillows.

Over the past month I've learnt that Katherine is a free spirit and often walks around nude, especially in her room. But I don't like the idea of my brother seeing something that is only supposed to be for me, but she was acting like nothing was different. I wanted to leave but I knew that Katherine would have a good explanation, so I waited. She closed the door behind me and held me from behind forcing me to look at Damon. "Don't worry Stefan, your older brother here was just visiting, weren't you Damon."

My brother sat up and looked to the window before looking back at me, "It's a beautiful night for a walk, I came to see Katherine and then she said you would be here soon so I thought I'd stick around." The skin around Damon's twinkling eyes creased as he smiled. I nodded gently, still not quite understanding why Damon was half naked on my future fiancées bed. I've seen him fully naked a lot but it's not proper to do so in front of a lady. I was distracted by a wolf howling in the distance; I've never seen one with my own eyes, yet whenever there's a full moon the night is filled with their calls.

"I'm so glad you're here Stefan, I want to make love to you, right now." Katherine whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my spine. She unravelled herself from me and walked forward towards the bed, the moon's rays shining through the window created an eerie glow in the room. Damon moved to a chair next to the bed to get out of the way but I noticed he didn't leave. I followed her and sat on the bed facing her, trying to ignore Damon. I don't know why but I pulled her into my arms and kissed her, simply at first but then more intensely as I ran my hands over her beautiful olive skin. She fell back against the pillows, pulling me with her. She scratched her nails up my chest and with the other she reached for the buttons on my pants.

I caught her hands, making her stop and I sat back up. "I'm sorry Katherine, I want to do this but I need to know why Damon is here. Why were you naked in a room with him without a shirt? And why is he watching us?" I was very confused, I loved Katherine and Damon, I shared everything with him, but not this. "You know I enjoy being free in my room Stefan and Damon assured me it didn't bother him, he said he was familiar with the female form." Damon interjected, "Quite familiar." She smiled as she continued, "He was merely keeping me company while I waited for you."

I sighed, still not comfortable. "And why is he here now?" Katherine sighed, seeming a little frustrated, she stroked my arm. "I asked him to stay and watch us; he's not going to bite okay?" Damon leaned forward. "We always share things Stef, I just want to see if you have any moves that I don't; I might learn something. I won't touch Katherine okay, she's yours." Damon's words did calm me, I trusted him and I guess it's not like he hasn't seen this happen before. So because of the love I have for Katherine and the trust I have for Damon I nodded my head.

"Splendid. Well you know what to do, show Damon what you've learnt." I threw off my shirt and finished unbuttoning my pants, eager to please Katherine but I also find myself wanting to impress my older brother. Spurred on by this thought I reached down and fondled her breasts, making her sigh before I moved a hand between her thighs. She was already wet and ready for me, I moaned knowing I would be there soon. I kissed her once more before I knelt before her and stroked myself a couple of times, letting a moan through my lips.

"Isn't he beautiful?" That was Katherine's voice, she was talking to Damon? Damon hummed in agreement. I didn't mind, he was the one that showed me this anyway. I leaned over her lining myself up; my knees between her spread legs and my hands either side of her chest. I paused, taking in her beauty as I'd done so many times before, her hands roaming over my arms and shoulders. "Fuck her already!" Damon growled. I was shocked out of my admiration and looked over to see my brother with his right hand in his pants, the hand was pumping steadily. I got that strange tightening in my stomach again as I took in the sight, I wasn't disgusted at all. "If you don't I will Stef." He grinned as I turned back to Katherine who was watching our little exchange with approval.

Feeling inspired by Damon's presence I thrust forward, causing Katherine to scratch my arms, drawing blood. She had a penchant for using her nails on me. She wrapped her legs around my hips, pushing her heels into my ass urging me to go faster. I complied and started pounding into her faster and harder, I used to be concerned that I would hurt her but she is not as fragile as she seemed. I tried kissing her but I started running out of breath, I couldn't help panting and moaning. "Do you want to know why I'm so wet Stefan? The reason I'm so open is because Damon just finished fucking me; I'm filled with his seed."

I should have been shocked or disappointed but instead I felt electricity spark through me, igniting every nerve. Then another wave of arousal swept over me as I heard Damon sigh beside me. I stole a glance his way and noticed that he wasn't even looking at us he had his eyes shut, his long lashes fluttering against his red cheeks. The sounds of his pleasure and the look on his face sent me soaring over the edge into an abyss of pleasure gargantuan in proportion to anything I'd felt before with just Katherine.

I exploded into her with a deep moan, Katherine and Damon both cried with their release in response. At that moment I was extremely relieved that no one was home! "Oh…Katherine, that was amazing!" I collapsed onto her chest resting my head on the pillows beside her shoulder, trying not to crush her.

**DPOV**

Katherine convinced me to stay and watch, I did want to see her but I was also strangely curious to see Stefan in action too. He was beautiful as Katherine commented, his green eyes darkened with lust. When they started having sex I found myself not focusing on Katherine but on Stefan. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds he was emitting; I know it was wrong but I couldn't help it. Hopefully mind reading was not one of Katherine's abilities; I knew she would be upset my change in attentions, but Stefan was keeping her busy.

In my mind it was Stefan touching me; making feel these delicious things. When Katherine told Stefan what we'd done instead of slowing down like I thought he would; he actually got louder. When my brother climaxed it triggered the same response in me and I came hard. When she sat up from the bed I was disappointed to hear that she was going to clean herself up; I secretly hoped she could make me do that, like last time. I turned from the bathroom door to see Stefan watching me; his green eyes contained none of his usual shyness but rather a bold confidence. "Nice job I might have to step up my game." I huffed, and pulled my pants up, realising they'd been down the whole time.

"Damon…I don't know what's going on with you and Katherine or you and me, but I know it feels good. To hell with what Father says, he's full of greed and he's too serious for his own good." I was surprised at how audacious he was. He just laughed when he saw my reaction. I looked to the door again, wondering how much time I had.

"Stefan I can't hold this in anymore. Ever since that afternoon last year I can't stop thinking about you. But the thoughts I'm having aren't brotherly, they're something more heinous. Just then when you and Katherine were together all I could hear were the sounds you were making and…I'm sorry." I felt so stupid! Why am I telling him this, he's in love with Katherine, I'm his brother, it's so bad.

I quickly found my shirt and turned to leave when Stefan caught my hand. "Wait Damon. Don't go." Stefan looked behind me and heard the taps running as I did and took a breath, pulling me onto the bed. He was still naked but he was wrapped up in the sheets, covering himself. He seemed to be struggling for words; he gazed deep into my eyes and must have seen something to bring him courage because a second later his lips were on mine. Could he be serious? Was I dreaming? His warm lips on mine felt so real, and then he wrapped one arm around my back pulling me tighter to him and he brought a hand to my neck.

Yes! This was real. I returned his passion and deepened our kiss, his tongue meeting mine was more than I remembered as I could feel myself becoming aroused again. Stefan parted suddenly moving himself so he was sitting in my lap, he'd lost his sheet so I could see and feel all of him. I ran my hand across his back; his muscles rippling under his tanned skin, down to his bare arse. I moaned as I felt his hard dick against my stomach, I parted and looked down having to see it for myself. My brother used this spare moment to open my trousers again, each snap of a button sending tingles to my own length.

Then we heard a creak and turned to see Katherine; looking down at us with her hands on her naked hips, instead of horror or disgust I saw carnal hunger. We froze and gasped her name in unison. "I think there's something you boys should be telling me – later. But don't let me stop you now, please; I want to see you together." She purred and now with her permission I continued my ministrations on my little brother. I took him in my hand and lightly stroked; he sighed and started kissing around my face and down my neck.

Then he stopped; "What this mark on your neck Damon? It's like a bite mark, it's horrible." He pulled back and I took my hand away from him. "There's more on your chest, I have them too, see? But I don't know what they're from, what happened?" Stefan freaked out a little and I looked to Katherine, apparently she hadn't had this talk with him yet.

She crawled over from her spot at the head of the bed and took a hand in Stefan's and looked into his eyes trying to calm him. "I'm a vampire Stefan, when we were in bed I bit you and Damon; I drank a little bit of your blood but you're okay aren't you? I'm not as evil as the townsfolk say. So relax and let Damon make you feel good, okay sweetheart." She whispered. Stefan stayed perfectly still; it was creepy, then he replied; "You're a vampire, but it's okay." What has she done? "Katherine what was that? How did you –?" Then her eyes flicked to mine and her words poured into my mind; "It's alright, everything is fine."

Stefan was calm again and started stroking my hair; everything was fine. I replaced my hand on his cock and he sighed against my neck. I wasn't really sure what to do now, I'd had many women but I've never let a man into my bed before. Then I remembered a trick one of the local whores was famous for; she used her mouth. I'd had oral sex performed on me enough times, it shouldn't be too difficult.

Eager to please I pushed Stefan onto his back and smoothed my hands across his chest, kissing a trail from his mouth down to his nipples, nipping them lightly. I was rewarded with a cry as Stefan arched his back up towards my mouth; I couldn't help but grin at his reaction. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Katherine with her hand between her legs with gentle sighs leaving her lips. I could tell she knew what I was up to; she winked at me and purred. "What are you going to do to our young Stefan, Damon?" I licked and kissed down Stefan's chest past his chiselled abdomen, dipping my tongue into his navel.

Stefan keened and whimpered bucking his hips at the action. "I'm going to suck you into my mouth brother, it's going to feel amazing." I pinched a nipple again and Stefan thrashed – at least men and women are similar in some ways I thought gratefully. "Fuck Damon! I don't think I can last that long. I can't believe this is happening." Then I was finally at my goal, even his dick was beautiful. I breathed hot, moist air against it as I admired him causing him to shudder. "Believe it brother." I sighed. Then I leaned forward and placed my lips against the tip, smearing the fluid that had collected there and I licked my lips and groaned; I could to this.


	4. Chapter 4

**KPOV**

After I'd cleaned myself up I could hear my boys talking. I couldn't fathom what I was hearing; they were attracted to each other? How could this get any better? I was just going to compel them but this made things so much easier. But then Damon got up to leave, damn it! But then Stefan must have stopped him and soon I heard the enticing sound of their lips meeting. As their breathing got heavier I had to take a closer look. I tip-toed into the darkened room and saw the most erotic sight of my long life; they were sitting sideways with Stefan in Damon's lap, his hard shaft leaking against Damon's belly. Their tongues were dancing and they were moaning and sighing quietly.

The older boy's hands had migrated from his brother's back down to his arse kneading the firm globes with his skilled fingers. I was a little irritated to see that they were trying to be quiet so as not to alert me but I couldn't be too mad at them. Then I saw Stefan's hand move down to Damon's pants and I knew it was time to let my presence be known; I didn't want to be left out any longer. They resumed but then Stefan starting being annoying talking about bites so I had to compel him and then I had to compel Damon, if I didn't have the power of compulsion I think I would have killed these boys by now – at least Damon.

I recovered from that and was glad to see that Damon's knowledge of the female body also extended to males; he knew exactly how to get Stefan going. Now that I'd introduced him to the taste of a male's release I was sure I was in for quite a show.

**SPOV**

I was in heaven, Damon's hands on my skin are everything I've ever wanted, I realise that now. Every move sends shocks and shivers from my fingers to my toes. I didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow with the change in our relationship and trying to fit Katherine into that, but I couldn't think about tomorrow; I could only think about what he just said and his breath against my aching cock. I threaded my fingers through his soft, wavy hair; I felt so much love for my brother, I couldn't stand it.

Then at the first touch of his lips to the head of my dick I cried out, this was definitely going to be a quick but intensely pleasurable experience. I had to get up on my elbows and see what was happening but that didn't help me calm down at all. I looked up just in time to see Damon's tongue dart out and lick me from the base back up to the tip. I strained to keep my eyes open and then I met his gaze, his azure eyes gleaming with mischief as he sucked me into his warm, wet mouth. "Fuck!" I cried out, unable to keep silent a second longer. I could hear Katherine moaning and talking in the background but I couldn't understand; it was just Damon and me in a storm of pleasure.

I didn't know how he was doing it but my brother was able to breathe and suck me at the same time. I couldn't help but tug at his hair softly as I tried not to hurt him. He was bobbing his head up and down, faster and faster. I stroked by hand down the side of his face and I could hear him moaning, so he was enjoying this too? The hums sent more shocks through me and I couldn't wait for us to recover later so I could do the same for him. I moved my fingers across his cheek and felt it hollow out; I could feel his tongue swirling around doing those unbelievable things to me. Then I moved my fingers to his stretched lips; feeling my slick cock pump in and out.

I was fascinated; I wanted so badly to buck into him like I did to Katherine's body but I didn't want him to choke or get hurt. This was enough anyway. Then I felt myself getting ready to climax but Damon's mouth was still on me, "Damon I'm close, you have to move." I whimpered. But he gripped his hands tighter on my hips bones, then Katherine moaned out – her hands were working at inhuman speed on herself; "He wants you to finish in his mouth Stefan, do it, he likes it." With that sentence I cried out my brother's name and I came hard into his mouth; I could feel Damon's throat working around the tip of my dick swallowing my seed.

It was just such a dirty act to me that seeing it caused me to spasm again; releasing anything I had left. Hopefully Katherine can't read minds because that was better than the orgasm I just had inside her. When I was finally spent he pulled his mouth off and licked up anything he'd missed using long broad strokes that threatened to arouse me again. Damon met my gaze, some of my cum was leaking from the corner of his mouth. I couldn't stand it any longer and I pulled him up slipping my tongue into his mouth. This is the most devilish situation I could imagine; me tasting cum for the first time from my brother's mouth.

I felt torn; on one hand I loved Katherine, something inside me said she was the one but when I thought about Damon my heart swelled and the connection I had with him was so strong. I saw that Damon wasn't satisfied yet so I set myself to work, hopefully time will tell me the answer.

**DPOV**

Having Stefan inside my mouth was one of the best sexual experiences of my life; I drew pleasure from his enjoyment, the fact that I was controlling all the emotion for him was amazing. It wasn't too hard but I'm glad Stefan didn't try thrusting in my mouth or I might have suffocated. The taste of cum is also something I could get used to; especially if I can have so much fun getting it. It was only when Stefan was kissing me that I remembered that I was painfully hard and pre-come was leaking from me. I was tossing up what to do with it when I felt Stefan's hand lightly touching me. His thumb grazed over the tip, slipping through the liquid he found there.

He quickly took off my trousers and threw them across the room. Stefan moved the kisses to my neck and down my shoulder; I felt so loved. I couldn't imagine having this much adoration for Katherine; she was beautiful and a great fuck but she wasn't Stefan. It was so clear to me now; I was in love with my little brother, I shouldn't be but I am and nothing will change that.

This moment of clarity terrified me as well; I don't know what my future holds but as long as Stefan is a part of it I'll be happy. Stefan's lips brushing my ear interrupting my thoughts, his voice strong and sincere; "I love you Damon." I came on his hand and chest, crying out his name and I held him close.

I heard giggles; of course Katherine was here. "Did you like the show? How was it in the front row?" He forced a smile and looked over to her she appeared to have had a great time. "Oh yes. You boys are quite a pair of performers. But next time you'll make sure to pay a girl some more attention; I was sitting over here empty and waiting." She didn't look too upset and but I knew she was a touch serious.

But Stefan chimed in and saved me, "That's my fault Katherine. Damon did such a good job on me that I wanted to thank him personally. Next time you can be our centrepiece." Stefan purred seductively. That cheered her up, "Excellent." She stepped towards us and took in our ragged exteriors. "My boys, you're exhausted. Here take some." She brought a nail up to each breast and cut herself above each nipple; drops of bright red blood appeared. We knelt on the bed before her; like worshippers at an altar of blood. I looked over to Stefan, who seemed uncertain, but I brought my mouth up to her left tit; licking up the spilt blood and sucking some out. I reached over to my brother and licked my bloodied tongue into his mouth.

He moaned at the taste, "See? It's incredible Stefan." I nodded and turned my attention back to the vampire and collected some more of the sweet nectar. I could see Stefan lapping up his share causing Katherine to moan. She held us both behind our heads, keeping us there until the wounds closed over. In sync Stefan and I both kissed a nipple and thanked her in turn. "Thank you my Salvatore boys. May I have some from you? Between the both of you I'm worn out. Please just a little?" I looked to Stefan and he begrudgingly agreed.

"Don't worry Stef, it actually feels really good if you let it." I was being honest. Stefan tilted his head a waited, holding himself tight, waiting for the pain. But he soon found that there was none as he melted into her arms and sighed. After she was done with Stefan I crawled over to her, but she kissed my cheek and shook her head. "It's okay Damon, I've had enough. But thank you. Wait here, I'm just going to tidy up and I'll be right back." She grinned like a Cheshire cat and stalked away, swaying her hips as she went.

When the door closed Stefan turned to me, he still had my seed sprayed on his pecs; it looked like a wicked painting. I picked up a sheet and started wiping it away when Stefan caught his hands in mine. He slid a finger through the off-white mess and brought it up to his lips; I moved my gaze from his finger to his eyes and my breath caught in my throat as he licked his finger clean of the substance. I shook my head and smiled at him as I finished cleaning his chest.

He began to speak but I put a finger to his lips and shook my head again, pointing to the door and then to my ear. I wasn't comfortable talking about her or about us; I knew she would be able to hear us with her increased abilities. Stefan nodded in understanding.

She was taking a long time; when we heard water running and smelt lavender we knew she was having a bath. So I laid down with my head on the pillows pulling a sheet soiled with blood, sweat and semen over us; I would have to burn this tomorrow, for all our sakes. Stefan wiggled over to me and snuggled into my side; his warm naked skin flush against mine was having the best, most calming effect on me. I was feeling more protective and responsible for him than ever, I kissed the top of his head and lay in disbelief that this really happened. I slowly drifted into darkness, feeling at peace; I had Stefan in my arms and tomorrow was a new day.


	5. Chapter 5

**KPOV**

During my steaming hot bath I came up with the rest of my plan. I was ecstatic that I'd pushed the boys together; having both boys kneeling before me made me feel like a goddess. Although they didn't give me as much attention as I'm used to. No matter, tomorrow I'll top them off with some more compulsion. I'll turn Damon, he can be my lover, protector and slave for as long as I see fit. Stefan was a harder choice, I wanted him forever too, and he was sweeter than Damon and more easily cowed. But if I had Damon kill that idiot Giuseppe then Stefan would inherit everything since his brother would technically be dead.

Yes I liked the sound of that, then in 5 or 6 years when people started to notice that I wasn't aging Stefan would mysteriously die and I would receive everything and move on. Yes. And if Damon wouldn't forgive me – I wish I had the power to compel vampires – then he would be gone too, I'll find more men to have fun with.

I was feeling drowsy, which was unusual because I'd just drunk from Stefan. It must be the lavender; even though my body is dead it still reacts to some substances. I welcomed sleep for tomorrow I could kick my plan into full swing.

**Giuseppe's POV**

I broke the lock on Miss Pierce's bathroom door quietly to see if my plan worked; I spiked her bath herbs with a small amount of vervain, an amount that Jonathan Gilbert believed would put the creature to sleep. I leaned in and saw her in the water, her naked form was of little interest to me, since Eliza died I never think of such things. I gently held her wrist trying to find a pulse, my worst fears materialised; to my utter disappointment she was deficient of one. How could I have willingly let a demon into my home? She seemed so innocent and helpless but she just wanted to suck the life out of my boys.

No doubt Damon didn't take much persuasion, but he was still my eldest and I would be damned if I would let some devil-whore turn him into a vampire. I injected her with more vervain, enough to keep her down for hours, I'll put her in the church with the rest of the blood-suckers and burn them back to hell. Unfortunately I had no assistance; every other man was rounding up the other vampires in town.

Where were Damon and Stefan, it was late but they weren't in their rooms. If Damon has taken Stefan to another cat house he'll be getting a severe lashing, I've warned him before that his younger brother is too young for such things. I'm just relieved that I got to her before she tainted my boys, I've been brushing them with vervain every time I've seen them and no reaction so far, but I have been gone for a couple of days.

I rushed into Miss Pierce's – if that was even her real name – bed room to get a blanket to wrap her up and drag her with when I was confronted by a horrifying sight; my only sons together in bed. Stefan curled into Damon's side with his head on his shoulder and Damon's arm around Stefan holding him to him. They were naked except for a sheet barely covering their depravity. I was torn between to urge to vomit and the urge to kill them; rage boiled inside me, what had she done?

But then I looked closer, I saw a bite mark on Stefan's neck and traces of blood around Damon's mouth and more was splattered on the sheets. Not Katherine then, Damon, he's destroyed everything. "What is the meaning of this!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, startling the boys awake. Damon moved to sit in front of Stefan, I can say this for him; alive or dead, when it comes to Stefan he is selfless. "What have you done Damon? You've drunk from your own brother! Defiled him!" I was burning with anger. Stefan appeared from behind his brother's shoulder. "Father you're wrong Damon isn't a vampire, he didn't defile me…I love him."

He laid a hand on Damon's shoulder and Damon moved to hold it. "You can't see straight boy, he's messed with your mind. That's what they do. Damon I can't say I'm surprised, you were always trying to corrupt your brother and now as a vampire you've finally succeeded. You've left me no choice." I finished solemnly as I raised my pistol and aimed right for his heart, but just as I pulled the trigger Stefan pushed him out of the way. Stefan cried as the shot rang out.

I ran to Stefan and saw what I'd done, his blood was pooling in the sheets. Hot tears burned my eyes. Then I was pushed out of the way by Damon who was crying and yelling and growling at me. He picked up his brother and held him, I shook as I realised that both my boys were gone. I heard Stefan sputtering; he coughed as blood poured from his mouth. I was already mourning my loss but after being raped by his brother what did his future really hold?

I watched as he reached a feeble hand up to Damon's face and try to speak. Damon shushed him and rocked him. I couldn't watch any more, I held my pistol against Damon's head; my heart screaming 'no' but my head screaming 'yes'. "You did this to him Damon." He seemed resigned to his fate as I pulled the trigger once again; his upper body flew back amidst an explosion of blood. "No", Stefan groaned as loud as he could and then he was still; at rest at last.

**A/N: Now I've set this up so you 'glass half empty' people can stop here if you want. If you are into that then thanks for reading and please review or whatever if you thought it was k. For the 'glass half full' people read on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Giuseppe POV**

After a few minutes of silence I took the quilt from the bed – soaked in the blood of my sons – to the bathroom. I took the creature and locked her in the basement until I could clean up her room. No one could know what transpired here, in the history books my sons will be victims of war, and who's to say they weren't? Damon was at war with the deviant dark side of himself and Stefan fought over the perceived love of his brother, against his better judgement. Before I went back upstairs I decided to have a well-needed drink. I sat in front of the fire and contemplated what I was going to do with no sons and no will to live.

**SPOV**

I woke with a start. The last thing I remember was seeing Damon murdered by Father, and then I remembered the pain in my chest – I died. Damon! I looked over to my brother who hadn't moved, the sheets beneath him stained red and the wall behind us painted with his blood. I shook him, he couldn't be dead; if I lived so could he, we both drank her blood. I'm assuming that's what happened, we died with her blood in our systems and now we had come back as vampires. Could I be a vampire?

No, I'll think about that later; it wouldn't matter if Damon was dead. "Damon! Damon!" I shook him and cried. His black hair and the blood everywhere made it hard to tell if he had healed or not. Then I was reminded of a move I saw a doctor perform a few years ago; I brought my fist down onto his chest and thumped him. I don't know if a vampire's heart responds the same way or if I was wasting my time, I didn't care. "Wake up Damon, please! I love you, you can't be really dead. Wake up!" I was yelling at the top of my lungs.

On the third hit Damon bolted upright taking a deep breath. I was bawling with insurmountable euphoria as he took another breath and turned to me. He looked bewildered for a moment, putting pieces of the puzzle together. "Damon?" I asked careful of his reaction, will he remember me? He was shot in the head. "Stefan." Tears were glistening in his eyes as he fell into my arms, "Stefan", he whispered. I held him, laughing, we are alive!

I ran my hand threw his hair which was soaked with his own blood, but I felt no wounds. I felt Damon's hand on my chest over my heart knowing he was thinking the same thing. It was luckily still dark outside so we didn't have to worry about the sun yet. We bathed in turn and dressed in fresh clothes. I held Damon again; he was cooler but I couldn't see any other difference in him. Then within the hour we felt hungry, we both knew what would satisfy that hunger, it was only a matter of if we wanted to satisfy it and seal our fate.

**DPOV**

Stefan was alive and that's all I needed to know, but then thirst starting burning my throat. "I don't want to be a monster Damon, but I'm too young to die; I haven't done anything!" Stefan argued. "Well Stef I've had fun but I haven't left the state of Virginia. I can't drink the blood of humans for an eternity either. Whatever you decide I won't leave you alone; if you want to just let it end I'll go too, or if you want to drink blood I'll follow you into our new life." Along with the burning in my throat I could also feel my stomach cramping, it wasn't a good sign.

After another half an hour of pain and frustration Stefan stood and huffed. "We've been given a second chance; if we don't like it we can just end it then." Stefan stumbled and groaned. "Another memory?" I asked worriedly. Ever since we woke up we've been getting flashes; after seeing each other and Katherine a few times we decided that they were real memories. I remember being angry and scared of Katherine but I can't remember why. Stefan keeps seeing me getting shot along with a feeling of uneasiness. One thing was for certain; we had to find Katherine, she was the only one that could explain what happened.

We decided to check downstairs so see if it was safe; every now and then we hear screaming and yelling, the townsfolk must be rounding up vampires. Stefan and I agreed on whose blood it should be to turn us; we just had to find him. And there he was slumped in a chair in the living room passed out drunk, there were two things the great Giuseppe Salvatore was good at; getting drunk and beating his children. Stefan and I fell upon him before he knew what was going on; Stefan tearing into his wrist, while I tore his throat open, growling through a mouthful of blood. Anger and revenge fuelled our blood lust and we ended the long tyranny of our cruel father, who in the end didn't even put up a fight.

Once I was sated I stood up, I felt reenergised and better than ever. Everything was so clear and I laughed in amazement. Stefan walked over to me and we took each other in. His mouth and throat were covered in blood, his eyes were the same dark red as Katherine's and the same small veins had spread around his eyes. I really wanted to rip his clothes off and ravage him, but we had work to do. After a few deep breaths I was able to compose myself and Stefan mimicked me and was calm. After another quick wash and change of clothes we went looking for Katherine, calling for her all over the house. When we were about to look outside Stefan said he could hear her calling. She was in the cellar; Father must have chained her down there after we died.

We found her chained with a wooden stake jutting out of her chest, but she was still alive, groaning and calling to us. "Katherine…are you okay?" I whispered to her. She sniffed the air and looked us both over, "He killed you didn't he, now you're like me." I looked to Stefan and lowered my head, "Yes, we were murdered by our own father, so we took his blood in return." Katherine smiled. "Excellent, exactly what I would have done. Please take the stake out of my chest, it's so painful." Stefan leaned forward and pulled it out slowly, when it was free she breathed deeply and sighed. I thought we should help her but I still had this bad feeling about her; that she wasn't to be trusted.

"Please my boys, untie me, let's leave this place and be together forever." I sat down in front of her and Stefan sat beside me. "Forever." We both knelt forward and untied her and helped her to a crate as she was still weak from whatever Father had done to her. "We keep getting these flashes like memories, it's so confusing." She shifted, as if she was making a decision, fighting with herself. "Vampires have the ability to control minds; we can make humans do what we want. It's helpful when you feed from a human but want them to forget so you can stay hidden. I did have to do that at first until you both accepted me but you still had your free will. When a human gets turned they remember every time they were compelled, that's what's happening to you."

Suddenly I was flooded with memories, as I gripped onto her shoulder. I remembered being forced against a wall, feeling scared, thinking I was going to die. Katherine was Stefan's girl and I slept with her anyway…no she pushed me into it. She's been destroying my boundaries and making me ignore my conscience, even letting me believe that it was okay to compel my brother. She's been using us, twisting us to her every whim and desire. I looked to Stefan whose gaze was burning with rage just like mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**KPOV**

Fucking Giuseppe ruined my plans! Now I had two newborn vampires to look after; it was a risk to tell them about the after effects of compulsion but I needed to get out of here and they were confused and upset. They handled the news okay; they started coddling me and checking me over. I was relieved at their change in behaviour; in my state I was no match for a newly turned vampire, let alone a pair of scorned brothers. I suppose I was their buoy in a dark, raging sea; I knew how to be a vampire, they didn't. At least that old fool was dead and I had his sons as trophies of his demise. If we work quickly Damon or Stefan can take hold of the estate, then I can cut them loose, unless they're really devoted to me. That can wait until tomorrow, first some blood.

**SPOV**

She seemed to accept our act; we've been perfecting our poker faces for Father all our lives. Of course I remembered her taking me against my will, making me compliant so she could use me like a toy. Made me accept her vampirism. This is the woman I wanted to marry, I loved her, I wanted to have children with her. I hated her…one glance at Damon and I saw the same in his eyes.

"Please, I need blood first. But we must be careful, the townsfolk are aware of vampires. Now that Giuseppe is dead no one will suspect us; we should be safe. Help me up." She was putting on an excellent façade; an act of frailty that until recently had played me like an instrument. Damon stepped behind her and helped her to her feet, "I'll help you." He locked his arms around hers; forcing her chest out and rendering her helpless.

The look on her face was priceless; it was of absolute terror and shock. "Damon let go! What are you doing? I thought you loved me? Stefan you won't let him hurt me." She was looking to the wrong man for help. I looked behind her into Damon's eyes which were filled with tears. I stepped closer to her and her struggles grew fiercer. "Stefan what are you doing!" I could feel my vampire features surface; my fangs pushing through my gums, it triggered the same response in Damon and he let out a soft growl.

She shook her head and gasped. I reached up with my left hand and stroked her cheek and purred; "I'm a vampire, but its okay isn't it? Sweetheart." And with my hand I punched through her chest and squeezed her cold, dead heart. She roared – a cross between a growl and a cry – as I ripped the muscle from her chest and threw it to the floor; it landed with a thud and she followed not long after.

**DPOV**

It was over; the woman who used us and ended our human lives was gone. I was panting; my nerves were twitching and sparking. Stefan's blood-red eyes met mine and we swept together; everything that happened being released in a desperate bloody kiss. Our fangs clacking together and cutting our lips, but the blood just made it more exciting.

We had ripped each other's clothes off in no time; I wanted to feel his skin, all of him. I lay on the floor of the cellar, the tiles cold and hard beneath my back. He floated above me; kissing my face and neck. Then he shifted and his hard cock rubbed mine; this was different, I moaned against his shoulder. Killing our father, confronting Katherine, the bloodlust and the emotion of finally being free all combined and I was hit with a storm of love for the man – vampire, above me. He'd suffered so much, I wanted to comfort him, let him be in control for a change.

I wasn't sure how or why but I needed to be closer to him, I wanted us to become one. "Stef, please, fuck me…I need you inside me." I groaned, finally admitting what I wanted felt so liberating. I just hope he wanted to go that far, I couldn't bear it if he didn't want to. His following growl made the hairs on my neck stand up, "Fuck Damon…just hearing you ask that. I want you too. But how?" I moaned as his mouth found one of my nipples; nipping and licking it before moving to the other one. He reached a hand down and rubbed or lengths together, then he trusted and I thought I was going to lose my mind! I thought his hand felt amazing when we were human but that was nothing in comparison.

I had an idea; I reached between my legs and cut my nails into my thigh causing blood to gush out. I took Stefan's hand and ran it through my blood, coating it with the thick liquid. He got the idea and started applying it to his dick. I dipped two fingers into the pool that was forming underneath me. I didn't know how much this was going to hurt but I also didn't care, but I wanted to put Stefan's mind at ease. So I placed my fingers against my opening, my stomach is in knots. I'm really interested to see how it will feel being penetrated; I've never had the opportunity to ponder on it before – until now.

I slowly pushed a finger in, the blood helping to lubricate my entry. Our earlier urgency had worn down and we were happy to slow down and enjoy being together. It felt strange having something there. It burned a little but the thought of Stefan and I joining so intimately made it easy for me to ignore it. Once I'd gotten one finger in and pumped it a few times I slid in the second one, scooping up some more blood. I moaned and sighed and saw Stefan kneeling as he watched me fuck myself with my fingers; he was stroking himself to the same rhythm. I scissored my fingers and when there was no more pain was nodded at Stefan.

"Are you sure Damon? I don't want to hurt you." Stefan stopped stroking himself and placed his hands on my open thighs. "Yes Stef, I'm ready. I want us to be together even after all this. I can't live forever without you. I'm a vampire now; you can't hurt me. I want you to fill me, take me, ravish me." With the last words I pulled him down for a rough kiss; we managed to keep our fangs away, keeping it soft and wet.

I reached down with my other hand and took hold of his slick cock pulling him towards my entrance. He wriggled closer so that his thighs were touching mine. I sighed as the head of his dick was finally touching me. I used the fingers of my other hand to hold myself open for my little brother. Stefan held my hips in his hands and softly stroked my skin with his thumbs "I love you Damon." I was so fucking in love! "I love you Stefan," I whispered. He slowly pushed forward constantly stopping to make sure I wasn't in pain and I wasn't; I don't know why, maybe it was all the chemicals running around my body or it could be a vampire thing. I didn't care; Stefan was on top of me, inside me, it was bliss.

We groaned in unison as he pushed the rest of the way in. My mouth gaped open and my eyes were fluttering. After a moment I pushed my hips and was rewarded with the feeling of him moving slightly inside. "Come on…make love to me." I whimpered as he pulled out and gradually pushed back in. He leaned down so he was laying on my chest – but without crushing me – and hooked his arms around mine, now his face was just above my own. I opened my legs and lifted them around his back with my feet against his ass pushing him against me.

This time when he thrust in he hit something like a nerve and I cried out as sparks of pleasure shot out around my body. He was watching me with keen eyes as he thrust again but this time harder and faster, I moaned even louder. Encouraged he started speeding up gaining an inhuman speed; the room filling with the sounds of my cries and moans, of my little brother's grunts and groans and the erotic sound of skin hitting skin.

"No one can come between us again brother; it's you and me for eternity. Promise me! It's going to be like this forever, no more being kept apart. Yes?" I managed to ask him between pants. "Yes Damon, no one else could take your place, ever. You're mine." He growled again. This possessive growl was quickly becoming my favourite sound. My own length was receiving friction from his stomach against mine. "If anyone touches you I'll rip them apart, I'll claim you for the whole world to see." This threat threw me over the edge and I came between our bellies. Stefan buried himself in deep and exploded inside me, his seed was cool as it flowed and I groaned at the feeling.

**SPOV **

After the shaking and spasms had subsided I started laughing. I was just so amazed that we could express our love like this, Damon quickly joined in.

From then on there were only good times. We quickly tracked down a witch who could make us rings to protect us from the daylight. At first she was hesitant but once she saw that we only fed on animals, vampires and other evil creatures – rapists and murderers and the like – she was glad to help. The thirst was difficult at first but together we controlled it, now the only uncontrollable hunger I have is for my older brother.

Within a year of a changing I was reading – which Damon believes I do too much – a book about vampire folklore. I found out that vampires could have mates; an equal to true love with humans, that lasts forever. I decided that my brother and I were destined to be together as mates. This explained why I couldn't stay away from him as a human. The fact that she turned us into vampires was the only good thing to come out of Katherine's presence in our lives; she enabled us to reach our full potential.

And so the years fly by with my mate at my side as we face this world together.

**A/N: Well I hope it was okay, I didn't know how to end it, I hate endings. Anyway if you made it this far thanks for reading. I can't imagine this pair staying around Mystic Falls for too long...if only the TV Salvatores could do the same. **

**Hey and look this up for me: Ian Somerhalder and Paul Wesley holding hands; how cute are they? They're like bros for real! I don't care if it's real or shopped, it's adorable! **

**Goodnight, Travel Well.**


End file.
